Hyuuga
by I-am-always-me-24
Summary: 'He may have stole my underwear, my first kiss, my virginity AND my heart, ... but i got payback and stole his last name.' : Short one-shot fluff...NatsumeXMikan RXR


Hi, I have finished yet another story! Hip hooray! Just a short one-shot with fluff in it! =D Please read and review!

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters though if I did Natsume wouldn't have died in the latest chapters... if you know what I mean...**

On with the story!

Please enjoy :)

* * *

_Hyuuga_

Hello, my name is Mikan.

Today i am going to tell you about my love story... I don't care if you don't want to hear it or have heard it already, I'm gonna tell you anyway.

Do you all know who Natsume Hyuuga is? Well, he's this really selfish, arrogant, stubborn, persistent, perverted jerk who really loves to peek at others underwear! Okay what I forgot the most important fact is that he is also... the one I fell in love with. I never planned to be his friend, let alone fall in love with him, but things just... happen. I guess you could call it fate.

But, all that I remember is when I first met him, he stole my underwear! Yeah, I know right? Who does that? I was in even more shock when he kissed me on Christmas. Who does he think he is? Pulling me by the collar then claiming my first kiss. I can't believe I fell for this guy! Always teasing me about my underwear and my denseness, and I am** not **stupid! I will repeat that, I am **not **dense! What about him, always making me worry over him and trying my best to ease his pain. I never heard a thank you once! Okay maybe once but...that came with a stolen kiss.

I can't believe he is so rude and oh I wish one day i could wipe of that stupid smirk off his handsome face. I don't get how all of you are even thinking that he is good looking and hot and oh so lovely. I mean, just... how? Well, he does have those magnificent red crimson eyes that reminds me of sparkling rubies and those ever soft messy raven hair and h- wait now is not the time to be phrasing him! He does not deserve it! And plus, how do I even stand him? Whenever I'm talking to Tsubasa-sempai or Koko or Kitsume or even Ruka, he goes all 'Back off bastards, she's my girl' mode, yeah even to his best friend Ruka! He's already dating my best friend Hotaru! So then Hotaru comes in and goes all 'I have pictures of you, embarrassing ones, so don't even dare lay a finger on Ruka'. Well, she doesn't say that but... you can feel the aura around those two. Which leads me to think that they are related! I swear!

Narumi-sensei isn't helping either. Provoking Natsume with all his actions and words saying you're so cute when your jealous Natsume! sigh, once Narumi-sensei was telling me about Nastume burning a male student's hair on fire just because he said hi to me that morning and winked at me. Gee'z he didn't mean anything. I feel sorry for that student. Natsume needs a new attitude adjustment!

Once I just borrowed his manga without telling him and he's all, 'give that back or face the consequences' I mean we're together already! How could he say that? Calmly too! I think I also heard him mutter something like a _tonight_ or something at the end... I found out what that meant... _cough cough_

Though I like the times when he's sweet and we sit under our Sakura tree. No one speaking a word. His head on my lap my hand running through his hair. We were so in love...so serene and calm. Hotaru stole some shots and sold them among our friends, even Permy bought one. That Hotaru...

I swear everybody have been stealing from me these days! Especially Natsume. Remember I said he stole my underwear when we first met? Well... I got revenge! Finally YES!

He may have stole my underwear and maybe my first kiss too... and the ones after that. He may have also... _cough cough _stole my..uh..virginity, and may have...um...stole my heart! BUUUUTTT! I got payback. Yep, he may have stolen everything from me but, I stole something back and it was worth it...

I stole his last name :)

-Mikan Sakura Hyuuga

* * *

Yes! Finished! To be honest though I _personally_ think that this isn't that good. Just saying, I don't know what you think though, so please... REVIEW!

xx

A


End file.
